


can’t seem to get you off my mind

by wolfwalkerspirit



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwalkerspirit/pseuds/wolfwalkerspirit
Summary: “When Mermista woke up at four in the morning with a stuffed up nose, a headache, and broken out in a cold sweat, she knew it was not, under any circumstance, going to be a good day.“orMermista gets sick and Seahawk tries to save the day.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	can’t seem to get you off my mind

**Author's Note:**

> As tagged, this is a modern AU, basically just so that NyQuil can exist c;
> 
> Also, this is based on a prompt I got on tumblr - “I took NyQuil instead of DayQuil and am about to pass out” for Seamista

When Mermista woke up at four in the morning with a stuffed up nose, a headache, and broken out in a cold sweat, she knew it was not, under any circumstance, going to be a good day. 

But, she wasn’t about to get up and do anything about. Not at four in the morning. It was too early to feel like crap, too early to really feel like anything aside from exhausted and annoyed at having been woken up. With a groan, she buried her head under a pillow and tried to fall back asleep, sore throat and headache and all. Though, there was measurably more tossing and turning than actual sleeping. One moment it was too cold, blankets tugged up to her chin, and the next Mermista was kicking them down with a vengeance. She swore whatever wretched cold this happened to be was coming after her sleep specifically, and anything that got between her and sleep was a serious horror she was never in the mood to deal with. 

Eventually, though, Mermista woke up to sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains and stinging at her eyes. So, she figured she must have dozed off eventually. Even if she somehow managed to feel worse than the first time she woke up. It was only the ungodly bright sunshine that made her wrench back the sheets and actually get up, only to stumble across the room and pull the curtains shut. All but falling back into bed once the room was set back in darkness, as it should be, Mermista was fully prepared to sleep through the rest of the day and hope that by the time she woke up again, she didn’t feel like she had been hit by a truck anymore. A long shot, but a girl could dream. 

In any case, she almost did just that, but the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something kept her up. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Mermista tried to ward off the headache blooming behind her eyes and brush off the weird feeling. It was a Saturday, and that meant not leaving the house unless there was a fire or a tornado or something. Saturday’s were for coffee and youtube in the morning, magazines and sweatpants in the afternoon, and popcorn and mystery flicks at night. Or maybe, if she was feeling particularly adventurous, a trip to the beach or aquarium to relax the day away. 

But, lately, Saturday’s had meant Seahawk. And that was what she was forgetting. Seahawk. Right. She had a date with him planned. 

Forcing herself to roll over and check the time—still before she was supposed to leave, thank god—she reached for her phone. She typed out a quick text, just to tell him she was sick and not coming, before dropping it to the blankets beside her. 

There, that was everything. Though, with little luck passing out for the rest of the day, Mermista counted the minutes ticking by until she decided it would be better to just get up and do something, even if that something was just lounging on the couch. Getting up, she made a halfhearted attempt at breakfast, just a banana that was already sitting half-ripe on the counter, and retreated to the couch to scroll social media. Not before grabbing an entire box of tissues, though. 

As the minutes rolled by into an hour, the lack of response from Seahawk was starting to nag at her. Normally, he jumped at the chance to talk to her, text her, whatever, usually with way too many smiles and hearts and things. And, though she would rather die than admit it, maybe it was kind of endearing. And maybe she kind of missed it when he didn’t get back to her. And, just maybe, she might have been a little worried about him. Which, in hind sight, was stupid, because she was the one surrounded by tissues and fighting with the blanket she dragged out from off her bed. He was fine, probably off looking for buried treasure at the beach—because, yes, he actually did that—or committing arson on someone’s boat—because, yes, he actually did that, too. 

Swallowing the last of her water, though it felt more like shards of glass with her throat acting up, Mermista set the cup down harder than she probably needed to, somehow annoyed with Seahawk when he wasn’t even there. But, really, she was annoyed with herself for thinking about him, worrying about him. That so wasn’t her style, and she was not about to let him turn her into someone who was all sappy and lovestruck. Even if she did sort of like him. 

She did her best to shove the thought from her mind, instead pulling her knees to her chest, wrapping the blanket tighter around her legs. She just had to get rid of this cold, then she could find Seahawk and tell him off for ignoring her texts. 

Sometime around lunch, or like half past three, which may as well have been lunch to Mermista, she detangled herself from her blankets and pillows and braved the natural light in the kitchen for some food. Though, first, she rummaged around for something to take the edge off the cold, pulling out whatever cold meds she could find. With a quick glance at the box, she took one pill out of the blister pack and swallowed it, grabbing a glass of water at the sink. And, without much more thought to it, she went about trying to find something for lunch. Soup sounded like too much effort, considering she didn’t have any of the canned variety, and her fridge was looking kind of barren. There was a box of leftover Chinese takeout, though, and she figured that would do. 

Warmed up, it tasted decent enough, even if she was sniffling between every other bite. But, it was halfway through picking at less than sticky rice with her chopsticks that Mermista crashed hard. All of a sudden, the tv background noise she had on seemed blurred and fuzzy, and it was way too much of an effort just to keep her eyes open. Even if she’d been kind of sick and out of it all morning, this was a whole new level of wiped out, and Mermista was not thrilled. She was about to curse her stupid cold when a thought dawned on her. Climbing over the back of the couch to peer into the kitchen, she caught sight of the box still lying open on the counter. And, sure enough, NyQuil was written across the front, mocking her. Great. She’d taken that by mistaken instead of taking the extra second to look for the box that listed non-drowsy as one of the effects and not just skimming for all the usual cold busting stuff. 

Swearing under her breath, Mermista crumpled back to the couch, what was left of her food effectively forgotten. And that was when the doorbell rang. Resolved to just ignore it, she buried her head under a pillow, attempting to block out the sound when it rang a second time. Then it rang again. And again. And again until whoever was at the door decided they just weren’t going to stop until she dragged herself up from the couch and answered it. Well, too bad for them but she was absolutely not in the mood to deal with some obnoxious salesman or whatever. 

And then her phone started ringing too, and that wouldn’t stop either. It was only after the third time through her ringtone that Mermista actually picked up her phone and glared at the screen with all the venom she could muster. It was Seahawk’s name that flashed back at her, just as insistent as he ever was. Suddenly, with that, all the pieces clicked together. That was why he hadn’t answered her texts. Instead, he just came straight to her door, not willing to take no for an answer. And lucky for him, all the noise from the doorbell and her phone both ringing off the hook was enough to pry her away from the couch, if only so she could tell him to knock it off. 

Across the apartment, she pulled the door open, and all the cacophony finally stopped. Instead, Seahawk met her with the biggest grin, shoving a bag of all sorts of convenience store junk into her hand. There was everything from bottled coffee and magazines to medicine—the non-drowsy kind, because apparently Seahawk actually paid attention to that sort of thing—and cold compresses. Before she could even say anything, he pressed a cold sports drink into her other hand, easily inviting himself in and shutting the door behind him. Mermista was still processing, or more like falling asleep on her feet, when Seahawk turned back to her. 

Without so much as a hello, he launched into a speech with all his usual theatrics.

“I just couldn’t bear the thought of you suffering here all alone,” he started, like she might have been tortured in a jail cell or something instead of stuck at home with a cold. “So, like any good boyfriend would do, I brought every necessity you might possibly be in need of. And, of course, my company, which is arguably more valuable than anything else.”

Self important remark aside, if she wasn’t so tired, Mermista might have pointed out that what he did was way above any normal person’s response. The only thing she usually got from people if they knew she was sick was a get well text, not half a convenience store. Instead of mentioning that, though, she just ran a hand back through her hair, pushing the messy strands away from her face. Right, she was still in the tank top and knit shorts she had slept in, having forgone her usual clothes and hairstyle. Some kind of heat rose to her cheeks at that realization, and she busied herself with cracking open the sports drink, taking a sip of it. 

Though, when she didn’t offer any kind of response, exasperated or otherwise, something in Seahawk’s expression shifted. He looked... worried, almost? Since when did Seahawk worry about anything? He was more the type to drift from place to place, finding trouble but always happy go lucky and good natured. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked, all low and quiet without any of his usual bravado. And if Mermista got kind of misty eyed at how sweet and genuine that was, it was all the fever’s fault. 

Though, clearing her throat, blinking away the wave of emotion, she just tried to explain everything in a way that made it clear she wasn’t dying or anything. Because, with how hard it was getting to stay awake and on her feet, she figured she kind of gave that impression. 

“Yeah, it’s nothing. I just accidentally took NyQuil instead of DayQuil and I’m seriously about to pass out,” she offered, yawning just after she got the words out. 

As soon as he heard, Seahawk looked immensely relieved, then brightened up. “Oh, is that it?” he questioned mildly. “In that case, I won’t bug you. You should just sleep,” he said. Yet, he made no move to leave like Mermista had been expecting. Instead, he just kicked off his shoes and wandered farther into her apartment, leaving her standing in the entryway, a little bewildered. Though, when he made it clear he had no plans of turning around, she just followed him in, dropping the bag of stuff he had brought somewhere along the way. The drink, though, she kept. 

“Seriously, what are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be leaving me alone,” Mermista said. With all the confidence of someone who owned the place, Seahawk had made himself at home at the opposite end of the couch from all of the crap Mermista had kept piled up beside her all day. Chopsticks, tissues, a phone charger, to name a few, all thrown on top of the queen sized blanket. God, she really knew how to make an impression. Though, at least, she hadn’t been expecting anyone over. In any case, Seahawk was the one in the wrong here, already lounging with his jacket thrown off over the arm. 

“I said I wouldn’t bother you. I won’t,” he assured, though Mermista had her doubts. “But, I couldn’t possibly leave my princess in her hour of need,” he declared with a sweeping gesture. 

“Right,” Mermista replied with a halfhearted roll of her eyes. Still, she settled back in her spot on the couch, keeping her legs bent up just enough to give Seahawk some room. Unlike him, she did actually have some understanding of what personal space meant. 

Though, once she got comfortable, she realized this was what she had been missing all day. That low current of unease nagging at her, it was gone now. And all it took was a dorky smile from a certain space invading, self proclaimed pirate. Even if that fact in itself was irritating, right now, Mermista was thankful for it. Because, eyes falling shut, she thought she could finally get some peaceful sleep. Hearing him shift ever so slightly on the couch, the quiet rhythm of his breathing, it was all comforting somehow. 

So, maybe she was just a little too much in love. 

But, today, she was sick and tired and allowed just a little indulgence. When she woke up, she could go back to being prickly and try to salvage her image. That, though, was a problem for later Mermista.


End file.
